There has been a long-standing need to provide energy generation from renewable sources. Various renewable energy sources have been pursued, such as solar energy; wind, geothermal, and biomass for biofuels as well as others.
Solar radiation has long been a prime candidate for fulfilling this need. Various approaches have been taken to achieve energy generation from solar radiation. To that end, much focus has been directed to creating a low cost solar energy conversion system that functions with high efficiency and requires little maintenance.
For example, solar panels formed of photovoltaic cells (solar cells) are used to transform light to electricity. Such systems have been implemented in various applications. Solar panels have been generally effective for small-scale electrical generation, such as powering small electronics, electrical generation for residential applications, and electrical generation for space-based systems. However, current solar panel technology has been ineffective for large-scale uses, such as electrical generation sufficient for municipal applications. The costs associated with such large-scale usages have been prohibitive. Current solar panels are relatively expensive and do not allow cost-effective energy storage.
Other approaches include concentrating solar radiation on solar collectors for energy generation, commonly referred to as concentrated solar power (CSP). CSP systems typically use reflective surfaces to concentrate the sun's energy from a large surface area on to a solar collector. For example, the concentrated solar energy can be used to heat a working fluid. The heated fluid is then used to power a turbine to generate electricity. Alternatively, photovoltaic cells can be used at the solar collector, eliminating the need for numerous, expensive cells. In an effort to maximize efficiency, the reflective surfaces of CSP systems can be coupled to a device that tracks the sun's movement, maintaining a focus on a receiver target throughout the day. Using this approach, the CSP system can optimize the level of solar radiation directed towards the solar collector.
Although such CSP systems are better than traditional flat-panel photovoltaic cells for large-scale applications, shortfalls exist. For example, glass and metal reflector assemblies are expensive to manufacture, ship and install. Further, current tracking devices used with CSP can be relatively expensive and complicated. As a result, current approaches have yet to achieve significant market penetration because of cost issues.
Biomass production, such as algae and other microorganisms, has increasingly been of interest. The potential usage of such material is found across a wide range of applications, including biofuel feedstock production, fertilizer, nutritional supplements, pollution control, and other uses.
Current approaches for biomass production include “closed-air” systems that contain biomass production within a controlled environment, limiting exposure to outside air. Examples of such systems include closed photo-bioreactor structures forming a closed container for housing a culture medium for generating biomass. Having a controlled environment helps maximize the generation of algal material by limiting exposure to invasive species as well as controlling other environmental factors that promote algal growth. Closed-air systems significantly reduce evaporation and therefore significantly reduce demands on water resources. In addition, closed-air systems facilitate the sequestration of carbon dioxide gas, which promotes algal growth, facilities compliance with environmental regulations, and, according to a large number of scientists, benefits the environment generally. However, such systems can be expensive and, in many instances, cost prohibitive.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for a system and method of generating energy from solar radiation in a low-cost, large-scale manner. There also exists a need for a closed-air photo-bioreactor to promote algal growth in a low-cost, large-scale manner. The present disclosure fulfills these needs and others.